


A Love Throughout Lives

by inkwells_writing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, for my fics that are under 1000 words, im very happy with lots of these :3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: A collection of shorter fics I will write, all under 1000 words, because I don't want to post a bunch of short stuff separately.





	1. Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Lies fall easy from a human’s lips, elves are often jealous of the ease a person can speak.  
> (this one was originally a separate fic, but I placed it here for convenience.

Arranged marriages weren’t always fun. Especially those between a human and a fae.

Alfred had gotten lucky. He had been married off to the fourth child of the Fae Queen in a gesture of peace. It wasn’t surprising, most treaties ended in the marriage of _someone_.

He was just surprised the Queen had picked him and not his brother. Supposedly the fae valued the first born, Alfred didn’t really understand. He had avoided contact with fae for most of his life.

Until, of course, a few weeks before he got married. Those early days were turbulent. Some were awkward, some were heated, some were gentle. It all depended on the mood of his husband. As time went on (not a long time, really. It took them only a week before everyone around them was sickened at the loving looks they would give each other. People would whisper about how lucky the two were to fall in love, and so quickly) they grew closer and closer.

Alfred’s husband was Arthur Kirkland, who Alfred would now describe as the most beautiful, most perfect being ever. He would also describe Arthur as getting extraordinarily adorable when he got angry or confused. And right now, his husband of two months was both.

“I refuse to believe it. I had been told _you all_ could bend the truth in ways unimaginable, but _this_? Not possible, Alfred.”

Alfred laughed as he scooted closer to Arthur. It was one of the colder of the winter months, and they were both currently sitting in front of their room fireplace. And Arthur, dear sweet Arthur, had just discovered the extent a human could lie.

“My skin is blue.” Alfred said with the most childish grin on his face.

“But you are not! That doesn’t make sense! How are you twisting your words so much? Another. Lie to me.”

“Artie, are you sure? You’re pretty mad right now.”

Arthur glared at Alfred as he flicked his long elf ears. They were expressive, like a disgruntled cat. Right now, Arthur’s were flicking in an emotion that Alfred was calling “confused and misplaced anger at the world and the God’s.”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed, “I am completely sane.”

“Okay, you know which type of ‘mad’ I meant.”

Arthur growled, a noise that still startled Alfred, as he hissed out a quick, “I said I am sure. Lie to me again.”

“Okay, sweetheart.” Alfred hummed, trying to think of a solid lie. “Oh! I’m a dragon.”

Arthur jolted, pushing himself onto his knees as he grabbed Alfred’s arms, “But you are not! Alfred you are a human!”

Alfred laughed and leaned forward, “Okay, okay. Want to know the truth?”

Arthur’s ears flicked, sensing the teasing tone in Alfred’s voice. He offered a hesitant, “Tell me.”

“I’m not a dragon-”

“That I already knew-”

“I am a fairy princess of the sun.”

“Alfred!” Arthur shouted, pushing Alfred’s arms away when the latter came in for a hug.

A boisterous laugh escaped Alfred as he quickly caught his husband, “Aw, come on. You know you love me.”

Arthur growled and looked away from Alfred, who kept trying to make eye contact.

“Come on, Artie, tell me you love me.”

“I do not hate you, that is true.”

“I love you! See, sweetheart, it’s not hard.”

Arthur whipped his head to meet Alfred’s gaze, “Easy to say for one who has no need to be careful of his words.”

Alfred sighed and hugged Arthur closed, ignoring the man’s half-hearted squirming, “You know I’m telling the truth. You know my tell when I’m lying.”

Arthur huffed, “You refuse to make eye contact and you blink too much.”

“Exactly! Now Arthur,” He placed his hand on Arthur’s cheek and turned him towards him, making eye contact, “I love you.”

Arthur smiled, “And I care for you deeply, as well.”

Alfred nuzzled Arthur’s neck as he whispered, “Also, sweetheart, I’m a lion.”

The spluttering shout and slap on the arm was worth it.

Notes:


	2. Read to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred wanted to be with his husband, Arthur wanted his husband to sleep. They compromise.

Alfred sighed as he flopped his head onto Arthur’s shoulder with an obnoxious groan.

He closed his eyes as he felt a gentle hand come up and brush against his hair before it pulled him lower onto Arthur’s lap.

“You should sleep more, love.”

Alfred groaned onto Arthur’s thighs, “I wanna spend time with you.”

“Love, I’ve known you for three years. When you get worn-out and tried you cannot carry a coherent conversation.”

“But I wanna hang out with you.” Alfred mumbled out, his eyes barely open.

Arthur set his book open on Alfred’s head, “Come on, let’s head up to the bedroom.”

Alfred’s drawn out “No,” was ignored as Arthur pushed him into a sitting position. Arthur stood and grabbed Alfred’s hands, dragging him off the couch. Alfred flopped onto the ground with a, “I’m not going to bed.”

Arthur sighed, “Love, you don’t have to sleep, just lay down.”

Alfred blinked up at Arthur sleepily, “Will you stay with me?”

He was greeted by a small, soft smile, “Of course, dearest.”

Alfred stood up, blinking slowly with a huffed, “Can’t argue with that logic.”

He shuffled up the stairs, Arthur trailing right behind him. When they reached the bedroom, Alfred flopped face first into the center of the bed. A hand pushed him sideways and he rolled over to the right side of the bed.

“Come on, if you wanted me to join you, make room.”

Alfred opened his eyes to the sight of Arthur schooching under the covers. Alfred’s eyes were drawn away from the sight of Arthur gazing lovingly at him when he noticed the book sitting on Arthur’s bedside table.

He slid over to his husband and placed his head back on his shoulder, “Read to me?”

Arthur chuckled, “I’ll have to get up to find a book you’ll enjoy.”

Alfred nuzzled into Arthur’s shoulder, softly and dramatically begging him not to get up before he asked, “What about the one on the table?”

Arthur glanced down at it and sighed, “That one is Twelfth Night, and you don’t enjoy Shakespeare.” 

Alfred mumbled out a response, but apparently he wasn’t understood. Arthur made him repeat himself, “I like listening to _you_ read it. Just not those plays we go to. They’re all annoying and pompous.” 

Arthur hummed as he picked up the book and opened to the beginning, “And yet you take me to see them when the local theater puts them on.”

“Yeah, but you get all excited and stuff. It’s cute.”

Arthur grumbled to him and slapped his arm, “I am not cute.”

Alfred let Arthur pretend to not be the cutest thing on the planet as he started the play from the beginning. Listening to Arthur smooth voice, Alfred hid his smile in Arthur’s shoulder. Letting his voice lull him to sleep, Alfred couldn’t help but wish he could stay awake a little longer, just to hear Arthur read a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! kudos and comments are adored!! follow my tumblr @inkwells-writing to see my fics sooner and request stuff!


	3. Sorry, I Suppose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King is a child, and his Queen is apologetic.

“Love, you know I’m terribly sorry.”

No real response, just a grumble.

“You can’t stay mad at me forever. It was an accident.”

Another grumble.

“Honestly, you can be such a child sometimes.”

“Oh, but embarrassing me isn’t childish?”

Arthur glared at his husband, his King, who right now, did not deserve that title. “It was an accident. Not all of us have been able to harness our powers since day one. Mine are still… developing. You simply were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Neither of us could have stopped it. Besides, we were sparring.”

“It was still super embarrassing! I’ve worked hard to earn the respect of the knights. That display didn’t help,” Alfred puffed out his lower lip in an over-dramatic pout.

Despite how annoying the childish display was, it was a bit of a relief to see. It proved that Alfred wasn’t _really_ mad at him, just embarrassed. “Now love, you know I am sorry right?”

A sigh, “Yes.”

“And you know that my powers are still unpredictable? Remember when you bruised me for a week because you didn’t realize how strong your powers were when you went to hug me.”

A more hesitant, “Yes.” 

Arthur smiled and scooted closer to his husband, who was sitting on the edge of their bed with his arms crossed. “Then you must admit that it was a little funny that I managed to send you flying away from me when you had me pinned. After I made you let your guard down with a kiss.” He smirked, still proud of his victory, even if it was an accident.

Alfred let out a disgruntled shout and stood up, before quickly turning to face his queen. “Just because it was a god strategy, even though you didn’t mean to win the sparring match, doesn’t mean Gilbert won’t be giving me shit for it for weeks.”

Arthur shrugged and stood up, walking towards Alfred. “I still won. And I am still sorry for it.” He leaned in to kiss his husband, but Alfred turned away.

“I’m still mad.” 

Arthur smiled and reached up, cupping the sides of Alfred’s face to give him a peck on the lips. “You’re a child.”

Alfred sighed again. “Love you.”

Sliding his arms down to grasp Alfred’s hands, he pulled him towards their bed. “And I love you.” He gave Alfred a kiss on the cheek, murmuring, “And I will say sorry until you say you forgive me.” 

Alfred squinted at Arthur, “If I keep pouting will you kiss me more?”

Arthur glared at Alfred, but nodded. “I suppose I will have to. I can’t send the kingdom into disarray because of an unhappy king.”

Alfred grinned, “Then I still don’t accept your apology.” 

Arthur chuckled and leaned in to kiss his husband again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, kudos are very appreciated and comments fuel my writing powers!!! :D  
> Also if you want to request stuff, my tumblr is @inkwells-writing I normally post there first and i ramble about stuff (you'll get updates, and sometimes i do like polls on what i'll write next)


	4. Kissing in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship needed to be kept quiet, just like the King of Hell needed to be quiet as they were in making-out in the closet.

Arthur gasped as Alfred kissed him again, he was trying to get air so he could breath but  _ someone _ was being greedy again. He said as much as he grabbed Alfred’s hair to pull him away.

Alfred only laughed and moved down to his neck.

_ No complaints there _ , Arthur thought as he ran his hands up and down Alfred’s back, pushing harder at the base of the other’s wings. Alfred groaned and bit at him, causing Arthur to hiss. 

The danger of the situation was not lost on Arthur. If they were to get caught making out in a palace closet, Arthur’s life may as well be over. But the risk was well worth the rewards. 

This particular reward was having the King of Hell practically wrapped around his finger, or in this case, wrapped in his arms and against his body.

He couldn’t help but huff out a laugh as Alfred whined at him, “You’re zoning out again, babe.”

Arthur ran his hands through Alfred’s hair, moving around his horns with practiced ease, “I’m only thinking about how dangerous this is for me.”

“And yet you’re the one who dragged me into this closet.” Alfred smirked as he went in for another kiss. 

Yes, as much as Alfred was wrapped around his finger, Arthur was completely undone by the King of Hell as well. 

He still had no clue as to why, out of everyone in Hell and Earth (and let’s be realistic, Alfred could probably land an angel if he really wanted), Alfred picked him. No one else would understand why either, and they would all do everything in their power to tear them apart. 

So instead of being open about it, Arthur told Alfred to stay quiet. 

It’s not like this arrangement would last anyways. Alfred would find someone more suitable to be his queen eventually, and Arthur would be tossed aside like any other incubus would. 

But it saddened Arthur to think about it, so instead he kissed Alfred deeper, trying to enthrall the King with him as long as possible. 

And when the King got a little too loud in the closet, Arthur had no qualms with shoving the handsome idiot’s tie in his mouth to shut him up. 


	5. Just Sit Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur’s stupid knight just had to take the injury for him, and Arthur just had to be shitty at healing.

“ _Shit_ ,” Arthur hissed out, running over to Alfred, “Just- just sit down. I’m not the best at healing magic, but I can probably do enough so we can get you to a proper healer- just sit down and-”

“Are you okay?” Alfred asked, effectively shutting Arthur up. His knight had reached out to hold Arthur’s arm, eyes scanning up and down Arthur’s, regretfully, uninjured body.

Not that Arthur was seeking out injury by any means, but that sword had been aimed at _him_ , it should have hit _him_ and not _Alfred._ But the idiot just had to be a hero and some stupid, impulsive idea jumped into his head made Alfred push him out of the way, giving Arthur enough time to let out a panicked lash of fire at the attacker, making him run off. But he wasn’t fast enough to stop the blade from going through Alfred’s stomach and-

“I’m fucking fine,” Arthur ground out, trying to get Alfred to sit. The man, his knight, had his hand out the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He was pale, too pale. Alfred was always annoyingly tan and sunny, this didn’t suit him. It made Arthur worry. Too much worry. “You’re not fine, you can barely stand, so please, just sit down and let me try and heal you.”

Alfred huffed out a laugh as he sat- no, he didn’t sit. His legs gave out. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say please-” He cut himself off with a hiss, gripping his stomach more.

Hands shaking, Arthur moved Alfred’s hand away and took his puny hunting knife to cut away at the shirt, exposing the wound to the sun. Arthur flinched and placed his own above the wound, thinking back to the little knowledge he has on healing magic. The manor library had only one book about it, making it difficult to learn. Arthur could have sought out a tutor, gods know his father would have paid for it, but Arthur wanted to seem tough. Healing magic was for the weak, and Arthur never planned on getting injured.

He really wishes he had shoved aside his pride for once and learned more, because Alfred was bleeding heavily.

Arthur’s hands were wet and sticky, and Arthur had to tune it out as he began to pull magic up from his soul, through his hands, to be pushed into Alfred. He vaguely heard Alfred talk to him, but he ignored it. No distractions- healing was already difficult enough.

He lifted his hands, only to curse at how little the magic had done to stop the bleeding. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and went to try again, when he felt a hand on his wrist. Arthur looked down at Alfred, slumped against the tree, and asked him, “What? Can’t you see I’m trying to heal you?”

Alfred took a shuddering breath as he spoke, “You’re real good at fire- just use that.”

Arthur paused, cauterizing the wound could work, but it was risky. He could end up hurting Alfred more. On the flip side, Alfred looked and sounded weaker by the second.

Arthur shook his head, he didn’t want to accidentally hurt Alfred more. But before he could begin to channel another healing spell, Alfred closed his eyes and breathed out, “I trust you.”

Well, fuck.

As much as he hated to admit, cauterizing the wound was probably his best option, so Arthur sighed, sent a prayer to the gods, and sent out a small flame, controlling it so it surrounded his hands. He was most skilled at fire, so he used all the knowledge he had on it to control the temperature (hot, but not too hot), and place his burning hands on the wound.

Alfred’s hiss turned to a gasp, but Arthur kept pressing down. What felt likes hours was probably only a few seconds, and Arthur lifted his hands, dispelled the magic, and looked at the wound.

It had stopped bleeding; instead of a hole in Alfred’s stomach there was now a large burn scar. Arthur’s hands continued to shake, and he turned away, mad at himself for not being able to do more.

Alfred reached his hand out, placing it on Arthur’s closest hand and hesitated. Arthur turned to look at the pensive look Alfred gave him, but the man just shook away his thoughts and began to shift, “Help me up? I’ve had worse injuries, but I think we should get back to the manor and report the attack. Plus, I think I could use some stronger healing.” Alfred was strong, this injury shouldn’t kill him. It wouldn't kill him.

So Arthur simply nodded, not taking the bait to argue with Alfred as he normally did. He helped Alfred up and began the walk back to the manor. They had been walking to town, something Arthur did once a week, when an unknown figure attack Arthur. Alfred had stepped in to do the job Arthur’s father had paid him too, but Arthur had to try and get involved. He had magic, he thought he could help, but he only ended up making the attacked focus on him. Arthur almost got hurt, Arthur should have been the one to get hurt.

But it was no use dwelling on it at the moment, because Alfred was right. They would have to report it and start an investigation to figure out who would attempt to kill the heir to the Kirkland fortune, but that was for later. Arthur had no plans on doing anything until his stupid knight was safe and healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are appreciated!!


	6. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a tumblr text post by @not-aph-england on there. the link to it is on my tumblr, @inkwells-writing, if you wanna see it

He knew Arthur was fine. He had been through this before, Arthur was always reckless and always doing something stupid to “prove himself,” whatever that meant.

That didn’t make it any less worrying when Arthur collapsed in the middle of the battle. Alfred knew what was coming, yes, but the enemies around them didn’t. They just yelled and rushed forward, thinking this was their chance, before freezing in place. With the number of enemies around them, it’s no wonder Arthur fell unconscious before he could even see the effects of his spell.

A dark mist curled around the enemies, lashing out like a whip, killing or injuring all those fighting the Spades soldiers in a large radius. Those who were spared the magic’s touch fled quickly. They knew this was the Queen’s magic, but they likely didn’t see the man fall to the ground after murmuring the incantation.

Alfred paid the fleeing soldiers little mind as he rushed forward and scooped up his husband, clutching him tight against his chest. Arthur was breathing, maybe a little shallower than he should be, but breathing nonetheless. Standing tall, Alfred carried his husband past the soldiers, past the battlefield, and the mile towards their camp.

Some of the soldiers followed, but most remained behind to prepare for a possible second wave. Everyone he passed bowed, and some also called out a “thank you” or a prayer of good health to the unconscious queen.

No one was surprised to see Arthur unconscious, this was a common occurrence. Arthur had a tendency to use too much magic when he saw Alfred get injured, even if it were minor, like the current wound on his arm.

While it never failed to make Alfred worry, it felt good to know how deeply Arthur was concerned about his health. Besides, it was even better to see how powerful his once-insecure Queen was. The man’s magic grew stronger every day.

What once was a spell that could barely injure three enemies, could now take out nearly a hundred with the same energy put into it.

Stepping into camp, those soldiers who stayed behind in the battle rushed forwards, offering help for the queen. Alfred brushed them off with a smile and a quick reassurance that, no, this was nothing new. Just Arthur being reckless again.

He strode into their shared tent, setting Arthur on the cot gently. He did a quick check for external injuries, before sitting on the floor. He leaned against the cot as he stripped his shirt off and grabbed the bandages that were in the bag next to the cot.

Wrapping the cut on his arm tightly, he sighed.

He was going to have to yell at Arthur again when he woke up. Because as proud of his queen’s magical abilities as he was, Alfred could not deal with watching him collapse in battle much more. It was really starting to stress him out.


	7. Dare Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the things one does to show off for their crush. And of course, for money.

Alfred groaned as he slammed on the ground with a dull  _ thud _ . 

_ Fuck, that hurts _ , he thought. He heard footsteps, listened to them fade more and more.  _ Assholes couldn’t even stay to see if I was okay. I better get the damned money from Gilbert… _

“You twit!” 

_ This is going to be worse than falling.  _ Alfred whined in fear, he hadn’t made a move to get up yet, his entire back hurt, and he really didn’t feel like opening his eyes. 

When he had told Arthur to watch, he’d expected to pull the move off so he could show off and finally do something to impress his crush, but no, he couldn’t even stand on his broom while he flew fast. He just had to fall off- and from really high up too! He was going to be bruised for weeks, and now Arthur was going to yell at him and  _ not _ think he was super cool!

He heard the other man run up to him, stopping next to him. Alfred braced himself to get yelled at for being an idiot, but he didn’t expect the gentle hand that touched his shoulder and the soft voice that asked, “Are you okay?”

The unexpectedness of the other’s actions made him move his arm away from his face and open his eyes in confusion. 

Arthur Kirkland was kneeing above him, hovering over his prone body with an expression that could only be described as concern. But that didn’t make sense, because Arthur only thought of him as a nuisance. 

“Do I need to run to the Hospital Wing and get-”

Alfred sat up at that, wincing, “Please don’t. I do not need detention.”

Arthur frowned, “You just fell, like three meters, you really should go to the-”

“Damn, how many feet do you think that is?” Alfred asked. At least a fall from that height could be considered impressive.

The hard look Arthur gave him showed he wasn’t impressed, however. Of course, Arthur may just be mad because Alfred cut him off a few times. 

“Was that stupid dare even worth it?” Arthur huffed.

Alfred blanched, “How’d you know about that?” 

This was bad- Gilbert dared him to stand on his broom, and for ten Galleons! Arthur, coming from an extremely rich pure-blood family, would only think he was stupid and poor for going through a bet for that amount of money. So far, Alfred’s day sucked. 

But, as always, Arthur had to go and surprise him. 

“If you needed money that bad, you could have asked me. I don’t want to see you fall and hurt yourself over something as insignificant as ten Galleons.” Arthur said, moving to sit fully on the ground. He looked away from Alfred, something the man was grateful for; he really did not want Arthur to see his blush. 

“There was something I saw in Hogsmeade I wanted to buy…” Alfred trailed off, unsure of how to tell Arthur he wanted to buy an expensive book without making it clear it was supposed to be a gift for the other. 

“Honestly, you’ve dragged me down there before and made me buy you something, I’m serious when I say you could have asked me.” Arthur began to mumble near the end, making it so Alfred couldn’t hear him. 

Despite the numerous phrases about curiosity being dangerous, Alfred couldn’t help but ask, “I didn’t hear you. What’d you say?”

Arthur glared at him,  _ was that a blush- _ “I said, ‘I thought we were friends.’” 

Suddenly, Alfred’s heart was very, very warm.  _ Arthur thought they were friends! _

Alfred couldn’t help but tell Arthur the truth, he never liked to lie to Arthur anyways, “I couldn’t ask you for money because I wanted to buy you a Christmas present.” 

At Arthur’s shocked expression, Alfred couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. He’d made a mess of everything, like always-

“Well,” Arthur sighed and stood. He brushed himself off before offering a hand to the bruised man sitting on the ground, “I suppose we better get your winnings from Gilbert. As stupid as that bet was, because I really don’t need any gifts, I appreciate the thought. It’d be a shame to waste your efforts.” 

Alfred smiled, because  _ yeah, maybe that is a blush on Arthur’s face _ . He gave his hand to Arthur, who helped him up, and didn’t let go until he had to chase Gilbert down for his money. 


	8. Lean on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur sprained his ankle and Alfred walked him to the office.

“How’s your ankle?”

It was an innocent question, really, but Arthur was not in the mood for any conversation. 

“How the fuck do you think it is. I sprained it during P.E. the day of a game that decides if we go onto championships.” Arthur huffed. He knew he should be nicer, his ankle wasn’t anyone's fault but his own, but he was still angry and he had every right to take it out on whoever tried to talk to him. It wasn’t mature, sure, but Arthur didn’t care. It’s not like he’d ever really see Alfred again. They only had PE and English together. 

But instead of being mean back, or even leaving Arthur to hobble to the nurse’s office by himself, Alfred just laughed, “Yeah, your team must be losing their minds. You’re their best player.” 

Arthur glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. People didn’t compliment him often. “How did you know that?”

Alfred looked away sharply, something that was difficult considering he had an arm around Arthur to support him. “Well, my brother is on the team too- Matthew. I, uh, I go to like, all the games. You’re super good out there on the field.”

Suddenly, Arthur was very aware of the arm Alfred had around him. “Thank you.” He mumbled out. Alfred’s arm was very toned.

It quickly got hard for Arthur to focus, and he put a little too much pressure on his right foot, causing him to gasp and stumble forward. Alfred reacted quickly, reaching out with his other arm to stable him and asking, “You okay?”

Arthur nodded, and this time, he was the one looking away. Likely for a different reason than Alfred, because Arthur had to hide his burning red face. 

They walked the rest of the way to the nurse’s office in silence, both not knowing how embarassed the other was. 

When they approached the closed door, Arthur lifted his hand to knock, pausing when Alfred spoke.

“Wait-”

Arthur turned to face him, watching as Alfred dropped his arm. “Yes?”

Alfred’s face flushed a deep red as he stuttered out, “Get better soon! I’ll see you around!” And he leaned in and gave Arthur a kiss on the cheek. 

Before Arthur could react, Alfred was running down the hall. He lifted a hand to touch his cheek, mouth agape as he tried to process what happened. 

His momentary lack of mental comprehension was cut off when the nurse opened the door and rudely asked, “You going to stand there all day or come inside?” 

Arthur could do nothing but limp inside, barely paying attention to the nurse’s questions. He was too focused on when he’d be seeing Alfred again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!


	9. Summoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As powerful of a demon as Alfred is, he just can’t seem to get the hang of summoning.

Arthur sighed. Because, really, what else could he do? As powerful as Alfred was, he really could never get the hang of summoning things. Not like Arthur could. Even though he was human, he was very skilled in summoning demons and the like- it  _ is _ how he met Alfred.

But suffice to say, Alfred should stick to reaping the souls of the damned and the like. No matter how often he’d tell his silly partner that, he was adamant on summoning whenever Artur left the room- to prove himself of whatever. 

But  _ this _ was a bit outrageous. 

“Really, love? I leave you alone for one minute and now we have the King of Hell, several cats and a large goat in our house. What the hell were you trying to do? Summon Ivan again? Because you know that Greater Demon’s sigil is hidden too well.” 

Matthew laughed, uncomfortable, but still polite, “Can I go, Alfred? Because I  _ was _ in the middle of a meeting-”

Alfred’s brother, Matthew, but better known as the King of Hell, was looking around their little cabin the woods (well, the basement of it). It was scheduled, with meant Arthur could practice his witchcraft, and Alfred could pop in and out as needed. And, obviously, make a mess of things. 

Alfred laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. His leathery wings fluttered as his tail flicked back and forth, jittery as a sign of his embarrassment. “What’s keeping you?”

Matthew glared, “The pentagram you’ve got me locked in?”

This time Alfred’s laugh was more genuine, “Oh, right. You’re free to go.” 

Matthew rolled his eyes and disappeared in a puff of smoke, able to leave now that his summoner allowed it. Even a powerful being like the King of Hell had laws to abide by. Without those, things would be chaos.

Chaos like his basement spell room was devoling too as the goat wandered over to Arthur’s spell books and started munching on one. Arthur sighed and strode over, taking the book from the goats mouth, setting it on his bookshelf, before frowning and turning to face his partner.

Alfred was currently hunched over the pentagram in the center, mumbling and erasing one of the sigils and starting to draw another. One of the cats wandered over and rubbed against him. It paused, then began to watch his tail twitch intently, looking as if it was going to pounce. 

Arthur placed his hands on his hips and coughed loudly. 

Alfred flinched, but continued to sketch in chalk. 

He huffed and walked over, reaching over his partner and plucking the chalk from his hands. “What are you doing?” 

Alfred looked at him, a red tinge to his cheeks the only sign of his embarrassment. He stood, his height once so imposing and his electric blue eyes once piercing, now simply feature of his dorky partner. “I was trying to summon someone.”

Arthur lowered his eyes into a glare, “Unless that someone was your brother, I’d say you’ve been unsuccessful.”

“Well, maybe that’s a part of the spell.”

“Love, if you really think ‘summoning the King of Hell to say hello’ is a part of any spell, maybe you’re more hopeless than you thought.”

Alfred’s eyes shot to the ground, and Arthur sighed. This time not one of exasperation, but a sympathetic one. 

“Alfred-”

“I’m a demon, Arthur! A pretty powerful one at that- being a Grim Reaper means I have to be powerful! I just don’t get why I can’t summon anyone.” Alfred groaned, fists clenching and his wings extending as a result of his rage.

Arthur dropped the chalk and reached a dusty hand out to cup his partner’s face, “Alfred, you said it yourself. You’re a Grim Reaper- you’re made for reaping. You take your scythe and you take the souls of the damned and hunt down those souls that try and escape their damnation. That’s it. I’m a witch. I have studied how to summon demons for a very long time. Just because I can do something that you’re not good at doesn’t mean you’re bad at your job.” 

Alfred grumbled, annoyed, but he seemed to accept Arthur’s explanation, because leaned into Arthur’s hand. 

Arthur smiled and took Alfred’s hand, leading the demon towards his bookshelf, where the goat was still trying to get a snack, “Maybe I’ll teach you a little-”

Alfred perked up, previous upset suddenly forgotten.

“ _ If _ I am satisfied with you cleaning up all of this.” He gestured to the animals that were now roaming what was supposed to be his private room. 

Alfred groaned but obliged, picking up the goat. Suddenly, he smiled and looked at Arthur, and Arthur saw a very dangerous gleam in his eyes.

“No. We are most certainly  _ not _ keeping that goat.” He paused. “But, maybe we can keep one or two of the cats. I am a witch after all, it’s about time I got one.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks you for reading!!! please leave a comment- i feed off of them lol  
> my tumblr is @inkwells-writing if you wanna request anything!!


	10. Allergic to Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred returns after an long trip to a very unreceptive Queen.

You know, when Alfred came home a day early from a month-long trip to Clubs, he hadn’t expected Arthur to greet him like  _ that _ .

Even if he had done something wrong, and Arthur was mad at him, it would have been a lecture that Alfred could have maybe soothed with the beautiful flowers he’d brought. He even figured out to to dry them, so Arthur could decorate his office with them like he often did with flowers from the garden. That could have appeased an angry husband, easy. 

Instead, Arthur took one look at him, flowers in hand and all, and bolted into the bathroom.

Honestly, Arthur needed to learn to communicate more. 

But this time, Alfred decided to take initiative as he made his way over the the bathroom door. He jiggled the knob, locked, unsurprisingly, before he knocked. “Arthur?” He hoped his voice conveyed the intense confusion he was feeling. 

“Get rid of those  _ abominations _ ,” Arthur hissed. 

_ What in the Sort was he going on about?  _ Alfred was going to ask his husband, but then decided to  _ not. _ It would only instigate an argument, probably. 

Then it clicked, “The flowers?”

Arthur huffed, “What else would I be referring to?”

Alfred was about to answer when he heard a sneeze through the door. And only then did Arthur’s reaction make sense to him, “Are you allergic to pansies?” 

The hissed “yes” made Alfred chuckle. The chuckle turned into an all-out laugh when it was accompanied by a sniffle, which turned into a sneezing fit.

“Stop laughing, you dolt! Get rid of those flowers!”

Despite his queen’s veiled threat, Alfred continued to laugh. He walked over to the balcony and tossed the flowers out the window, figuring that would be the fastest way to get rid of the flowers. Cooing through the door as he returned to his place beside it, Alfred called out a patronizing, “They’re gone, babe.”

“You’re a horrible husband.” The door remained shut.

Alfred smiled, “It’s just a little funny. The great Queen of Spades has one weakness- and it’s flowers.” 

Arthur sneezed in response. “You’re the worst.”

“I love you too!” He called, before pausing. “But I really do miss you, can I see my beautiful husband?”

“No, you’re rude.” Another sneeze. 

Alfred sighed and leaned against the door, “Can I  _ please _ see my wonderful and gorgeous husband?” 

Alfred wasn’t given time to react before the door was pulled open, causing Alfred to stumble to catch himself. But still, he couldn’t help but beam when he saw Arthur. 

He also couldn’t help when he started to laugh at the man’s runny nose. 

Just in time, Alfred managed to shove his foot in the door to keep it from closing. Arms reaching out, he pulled Arthur into a hug, which was begrudgingly returned. 

“I love you, even your cute and weird allergy to one type of flower,” Alfred sang you.

“Sure you do,” Arthur huffed, nuzzling further into Alfred’s chest with a soft laugh. 

It took Alfred a little too long to realize that, rather childishly, Arthur was wiping his nose on his shirt as his laugh grew in both volume and wickedness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! kudos and comments are appreciated!!! you can send requests to my tumblr @inkwells-writing


	11. Most Ardently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred always has to be dramatic, even if it’s in a more… silly way when confessing.   
> (based off a tumblr post, it's linked on my tumblr @inkwells-writing)

Arthur was exhausted. It had been a long day, longer classes, and the worst work day of his life. He really just wanted to collapse in bed- he likely wouldn’t even change before he fell asleep. 

But, then he saw his best friend standing in the pouring rain in front of his apartment complex and he wasn’t tired anymore. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked immediately, stepping forward to share his umbrella with Alfred, who strangely had decided to  _ not _ stand in the lobby or even under the awning to wait for him. 

He looked at Alfred, watching the man take a deep breath as he seemed to compose himself. “Nothing’s wrong, Arthur.”

“Then why in bloody hell are you outside my apartment at eleven at night? I don’t understand-”

“I love you,” Alfred spoke clearly, before smiling a soft and anxious upturn of his lips, which Arthur couldn’t help but focus on as his brain kicked into overdrive. “Most ardently.” 

Arthur paused, stuck between hearing his best friend say those three words, something he hadn’t really allowed himself to think about, to dwell upon because  _ that wouldn’t happen _ \- but he was also stuck on  _ where in blazes had he heard that before? _

Until it clicked, and suddenly Alfred’s apparent confession wasn't important anymore. Because Arthur reflected upon the rain, where his eyes had strayed, what Arthur had said, which perfectly set up the utterly ridiculous quote Alfred had just used to confess. 

So instead of allowing himself to open up and answer Alfred honestly, Arthur burst into laughter. His arm dropped, the umbrella clattering down next to him as he tried to compose himself, but every time he thought about how ridiculous Alfred’s confession was sent him back into giggling like a schoolgirl. 

“Ah, I’ll just, um, I’ll just go.” Alfred’s tight voice made Arthur sober up, slightly, but enough for him to reply, to get rid of that sad twinge to the man’s voice.

“No, Alfred, wait.” Thankfully, Alfred paused and let Arthur continue. “It’s just, you do know what you said right? The quote? I mean, bloody hell, that’s my favorite novel and you quoted it to be romantic?”

Embarrassed, Alfred’s shoulders tensed up, “It’s your favorite, I thought you’d appreciate it more. I don’t know- it felt like a good idea when I came up with it. Besides, it  _ was  _ super romantic and-” 

Letting out a few chuckles, Arthur stepped closer to Alfred, laying a hand on his wet shoulder. “When did you even read the book?” 

Alfred relaxed a little, now that Arthur wasn’t outright rejecting him. “I didn’t, but it was assigned in English so I watched the movie.”

Pulling Alfred’s shoulder so he turned to face Arthur, he smiled. “Well, as silly as that was, I do appreciate the effort. And I am quite flattered at your attention to detail.”

A small smile began to grow on Alfred face, and Arthur felt his own copy it. “Does that mean-”

Blushing slightly, Arthur turned to pick up his fallen umbrella, “Come on, we should talk inside. You’re going to catch your death trying to be dramatic like this. Francis isn’t home so he can’t snoop on our conversation either.”

Arthur let the breathless “awesome” he heard as he led Alfred inside wash over him, because as silly as the boy was, Arthur was undeniably happy at how things had turned out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos mean the world to me!!!


	12. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred’s boyfriend has some strange quirks, but that doesn’t bother him. He loves Arthur, vampirism or no. Even when his idiotic boyfriend can’t express that he’d hungry.

Something was off about Arthur that day. 

Alfred couldn’t quite put a finger off on what was wrong, not right away. Arthur was being weirdly clingy, nuzzling to Alfred one second and then on the other side of the room the next. And quite literally the next second, the man did have some supernatural abilities that came with vampirism and all that. 

He wasn’t new to any of the  _ quirks _ his boyfriend showed, not after a year and a half of dating. Granted, only six months of those did he know exactly why Arthur did some of the things he did, but he’d loved the man before, so why would he stop now?

That’s exactly what he’d told Arthur when he found out, but he had began to suspect Arthur didn’t really believe him. 

No matter if Arthur believed him or not, Alfred was still going to sit by his side and cuddle with the man and let him try to cook. The food was never really good, given that Arthur got ill whenever he tried to eat anything, but it was the thought that counted. 

After all, if Alfred was going to provide Arthur with food, the vampire felt he should return the favor.

Oh.

That’s what’s wrong.

It took Alfred an embarrassingly long time to figure it out, but Arthur was probably hungry. He was just uncomfortable asking. 

As horrible at communicating his wants as Arthur was, he sure knew how to subtly hint at them all morning. Well, maybe they weren’t that subtle. Alfred wasn’t the best at picking up on unspoken cues, but he tried.

So when Arthur fidgeted on the other side of the couch, feigning immersion in his book, Alfred sighed and tossed his controlled aside. He sat up, sweeping his legs out from Arthur’s lap and leaning towards his boyfriend.

“You know,” He sighed, “You can just ask, right?”

Arthur glanced up, green eyes wide only for a second before relaxing back down into confusion, “What are you talking about?”

Arthur was a terrible liar, truly. “You can ask to feed on me.” 

If Arthur could, it was obvious he would have been blushing. As it were, the man only looked away sharply, but Alfred could see him swallow awkwardly. “I wouldn’t ask you to do it. I can’t imagine its pleasant for you, I don’t wish to make you do anything-”

“You told me yourself the first time that it will feel good, and it does Arthur. So you can just ask me, okay?”

“I still don’t-”

“Just ask me.” Alfred wasn’t going to budge, not when Arthur had looked uncomfortable all morning.

When Arthur spared a swift glance at his neck, Alfred knew he’d won. Arthur let out a soft sigh, before, “Can I feed on you? You don’t have to say yes, I just-”

“Sure, go ahead, babe.” Alfred truly was fine with Arthur feeding on him. He kinda liked it, even if it was embarrassing to admit. 

But, just after the words left his mouth, Alfred found himself pinned down to the couch, Arthur hovering over him. With a worried expression tinged with barely-held in restraint, Arthur asked once more, “You’re sure?”

“Yeah.” Alfred’s voice was tight, but not with fear. 

Arthur leaned down, teeth grazing his skin, seeking out where his pulse was strongest. Only when he found it did he freeze, still as stone above Alfred. Before he could ask a third time, Alfred breathed out, “Go for it.”

And Arthur bit down, hard and sharp, feeding on Alfred. 

He didn’t mind. It was just another one of Arthur’s… quirks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! thank you for reading!! if you liked it, please leave a comment, they really mean a lot to me!!  
> my tumblr is @inkwells-writing if you want to see updates on me or request something!!


	13. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred makes a mistake trying to decide how to tell his long-time crush he likes him.

Alfred huffed as he looked down at his phone. He’d been in a bad mood lately, and he knew it was showing. He’d recently made the decision to tell Arthur he liked him, but he had no idea how to. It was stressing him out, and in turn, making his nearly impossible to be around. He was insufferable when he was anxious.

He was currently moping in his brother’s dorm, who was obviously annoyed at his presence. 

“I don’t know how to tell him.”

Matthew threw a book at him, causing him to yelp as it smacked him in the stomach. “I’ve literally given you, like, five different ideas. Just tell him.”

“But what if it goes bad? I’d still want to be friends with him…” He rolled over and pushed the textbook off the bed. He grabbed one of his brother’s pillows and hugged it tightly, seeking solace in the only thing that was being nice to him.

“I swear Alfred if you don’t do something soon I  _ will _ kill you.” 

Alfred grumbled to himself as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened his texts with Arthur. The last one had been Arthur asking him if he wanted to study in a few hours.  _ Alone _ .

Alfred wished he wasn’t a coward when it was important.

Matthew leaned over and plucked his phone out of his hands, “Here. Just say this.”

Alfred knew he was about to read something bad as Matthew began to laugh- the little chuckle-snort that meant he was being an asshole.

“Whatever it is you’re typing, you better not send it. I’ll kill you.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t. But you should consider this option- it’s pretty good.” 

Ignoring his brother’s snickering, he took his phone back and snorted at what was on the screen.

_ Hey i dont wanna ruin our friendship but i totally wanna ruin that ass _

“You’re so stupid Matthew.”

At least, that’s what he would say if his hand hadn’t slipped and sent the text.

“Oh shit, Alfred, you didn’t. Fuck, I see it in your eyes. You sent it!” His brother, instead of being helpful and supportive in this sudden and major crisis, began to laugh at him and call him an idiot.

After his lapse of panic, he started to type out,  _ lol sorry my bro sent that to be an ass _ , when he saw the gray bubble pop up that mean Arthur was typing.

Feeling the blood drain from his face, he watched as the bubbles stayed there for a bit. Then, he took a deep breath as he barely registered Matthew ask, “Is he typing back?”

“He keeps typing! What does it mean?” He whined. 

“How am I supposed to know? Arthur’s an enigma, he’s always grumpy and-”

“Shush!” Alfred managed to shout as Arthur’s bubble disappeared.

Matthew grumbled, “Why’d you shush me? You’re not on the phone-”

Arthur’s text came back a second later, and it fried Alfred’s brain.

It was two words, two words that sent Alfred sprinting out of Matthew’s dorm without another word and across campus, towards Arthur’s second-year dorm.

_ Ruin it. _

Yes, sir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! comments and kudos are apprecieated!!  
> also, this was based off of a text post on tumblr, and its linked on my tumblr @inkwells-writing !!


	14. Home So Soon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred’s back early, and Arthur isn’t complaining.

Arthur wasn’t typically a fan of werewolves. He found them smelly, their blood mediocre, and their affinity for Turning whenever properly provoked annoying and pathetically animalistic.

Arthur believed himself, and other vampires, to have a bit more class. 

However, he was always willing to make exceptions to his beliefs. His “friend” Gilbert, for example, was a rather annoying vampire.

And his partner, Alfred, was a rather wonderful werewolf. 

He was also a rather good kisser, especially after full moons. He always left for three or four days, the day before to get ready with his pack, and stayed a day after to make sure he was calmed down from the adrenaline of the hunt. 

But this time, he’d come back early.

And  _ oh _ , he was an amazing kisser.

Arthur was currently bent halfway over the antique table he had at the entrance to his house, and he was  _ loving it.  _ Being manhandled was never really fun for Arthur, but feeling Alfred’s warm hands pressing against his back and his backside was a welcomed experience. 

And  _ oh, _ he was rather tall. 

He was always a bit more excitable and aggressive around the full moon. And possessive. It could get annoying, but sometimes- 

Sometimes it resulted in Arthur gasping for breath as Alfred grazed his (still slightly fanged) teeth down his neck.

He took a deep breath and let out a shaky laugh, “Dearest, that’s my job-”

Alfred kissed him again, groaning against his mouth. Arthur closed his eyes and sighed, letting himself get lost in the kiss. 

Not too long ago, he’d opened the door, expecting to be able to ask Alfred why he was home so soon, but instead Alfred seized him, grasping at him frantically, kissing the living daylights out of him. 

Arthur leaned back, squirming against the solid oak of the table, “May I ask-” Alfred kissed him again, and it took Arthur a minute before his mouth was released again, “May I ask why you came back early?”

An adorable pout fell across Alfred’s face, and Arthur debated releasing Alfred’s collar to run his hands through his hair. Alfred sighed and nuzzled Arthur’s neck, and if it still could, Arthur’s heart would have fluttered.

“The full moon was really strong this time, and I just kept thinking about you. Everyone else had someone to spend the hunt with- even my mom brought my mother with her! And Matthew had Francis, and I was just lonely. So I came back early. The full moon’s over, so I’m not going to Turn so don’t worry.” Arthur hummed and was about to speak when Alfred jolted backwards, “Did you not want me to come back early? Was I being too aggressive- I know I can around the full moon and was I bad- I-”

Arthur leaned up and kissed Alfred, sliding off the table and pressing himself up against his partner, “I always miss you terribly when you’re gone. The house is very empty when you go back to your family for the full moon.”

Grinning, Alfred pecked Arthur’s lips, “You missed me too?”

Arthur smiled, “Always.”

If Alfred had a tail, Arthur knew it would be wagging frantically. Arthur could hear how fast Alfred’s heart was beating, and while the noise was often calming, it did nothing but make him smirk this time. 

Pressing forwards again, he felt Alfred step back to support the weight Arthur was pushing on him, “Love, as much as I enjoy talking with you, I’d rather you finish what you started when you came home-”

Before he could finish, Alfred had Arthur in his arms, pushing him backwards against and leaning him back down on the table as he kissed him furiously. Arthur kissed back, breaking away for only a moment to scold Alfred, “I swear if you break this antique table-”

Alfred obviously did not care about the table, but he did care enough about Arthur’s concerns to sweep Arthur into his arms, pressing kisses against his face. Or perhaps he didn’t want to make Arthur mad and kill the mood. 

“Sorry.” He did not sound all that sorry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3ccc thank you for reading  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr post, a link and the post are on my blog @inkwells-writing if you want to see. you can also request stuff and talk to me from there
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! i hope you enjoyed!! i live off of comments and kudos, so please leave some!!


End file.
